Gone
by Okamis Fia
Summary: She's dead and now his world's broken ( re-wrote) Nalu


Gone...

She's gone and there's nothing he could do no matter how much he pleas... DeathFic Nalu

I added some more to this and changed the ending please tell me if it's better ^_^

* * *

From the first glance all you would see is rain forcefully hitting the ground, causing animals to go hide for shelter and worms to rise above the now partly liquified mud. The sky could be called grey, however it wasn't just one type there was lights infusing with darks and a navy blue weaving itself between the cracks. And if you looked just beyond the forest full of towering trees, wimple ring from the force of the wind you would see two dark figures, one lying the other crouching over it. They were in a field covered with flowers which at one point were bright but now seemed dim and colourless.

But if you looked closer towards the figures, you would see that the ground was red and the flowers stained in the colour. If you looked closer you would see one of the figures crying and whimpering, clinging to the other as if their life was at risk. And if you looked closer you would see the other figure was still, no breathing, no movement. The flowing red liquid which stained the flowers flowing from their stomach, hair matted and clothing ripped.

How had this started? Nobody knew and nobody ever would, the only people who did were the two there, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. Both were on a mission one which was supposed to be simple, but no one expected it to turn out to be a monster what could kill them if they weren't prepared.

The mission was simple get back the towns treasures and return home, yet it never turned out like that. Once they had returned the treasures to the town and received their payment they decided to go home and Natsu being as he is refused to go on the death machine otherwise known as a train. Walking back Natsu sensed something was off but decided to take no notice of it, as all he could see right now was his partner. Of corse he had feelings for the mage but never would he admit it... At least not now. About an hour or so from arriving home and they were talking about what they were going to do once they were back. Natsu obviously wasn't listening to what Lucy was saying as all he did was look at her face, admiring her beauty in the sunlight causing her to look like a angel. Lucy then catching onto this scolded him telling him how he should listen to her properly only to apologise and rub he neck shyly.

That's when the beast struck, the sky some how covered itself with angry grey clouds and rumbled with a fierce attitude. The beast came from nowhere throwing itself towards natsu with the intention of killing, however missed as Natsu's senses were better than any normal humans. Lucy soon joined the battle sticking next to Natsu's side in case something happened. The couple were soon getting tired and it seemed as if the beast didn't stop. Clothes being torn by the razor sharp claws and blood piercing through the surface causing shocks of pain to go though their body, however they still carried on.

Rain started to fall, rinsing them of blood and dirt. The beast too seemed to be getting tired dying down a bit from its fit of rage, But nether the less did it carry onto attack. The mud started to liquify and was hard to stand on. natsu had pulled a quick defence pose to block the beasts attack however the action caused him to slip and fall bak knocking his head slightly against the floor. Then it happened, it happened all to quickly really, the beast stared down at him baring his sharp teeth and drooling over fresh food. His claws swiped in front of him, and on instinct Natsu closed his eyes expecting to feel pain only to be welcomed by none. So for this he opened his eyes only to be then wishing he never had, to be wishing he had taken the train and felt sick, anything other than what was happening right now.

Lucy, the girl he loved, the girl who stole his heart and in exchange hopefully gave him hers, the girl he needed to live for. Was on the floor like a sack, crumpled up in pain with tears running down her flushed face. The sight was horrifying and made him want to scream in both pain and horror. The beast was now gone, where and when? He no longer cared, who would if your life source was dying in front of you.

Crawling to her body he lifted her onto his lap hugging her to keep her calm, but her eyes scared him. The light was dying and the warmth of her body was leaving, he knew he had to treat her but how could he? There was no medical help for miles and she wouldn't make it, so he did something he never thought he would do, he plead, to no one in particular but he pleaded any way hoping someone would answer his cries. He never noticed he was crying until her blood covered hand reacted up and wiped them off his face. When her hand touched his skin he leaned into her touch wishing it would never go. It was only when she started complaining that her body was going numb and she was feeling tired that he finally realised how serious this was. She was going to die, in his arms, and he could do nothing but watch, how guilty and angry he felt at the minute he couldn't explain it was after his fault for this.

Peering down to look into her eyes he could tell it was hard for her to keep them open, her breath raspy and slow. Lowering his head he whispered soothing words into her ear, while squeezing her body close to his trying to keep it heated. Then she spoke her voice cracking and slow but he could still hear her " Natsu I love you, and even T-though I don't want to die I really don't have a choice so please do me one thing?" his eyes widened taken back by her statement but nodded knowing somewhere inside he wanted to tell her she was going to be fine but it was all a lie. "kiss me p-please I want to feel your warmth one last time" and that's what he did, after whispering the words I love you even after she was gone.

Tears streamed down his face, there was nothing left for him, his heart was filled with guilt yet it was hollow at the same time. What was left ? He lost his world, his heart, his love. Nothing had a meaning anymore, sure he had fairy tail But it wouldn't mean anything anymore because without her life wasn't the same . He tightened his hold on her body trying to keep the body warm. Even though it was pointless he did it to reassure himself that she wasn't dead and maybe just unconscious. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do to change the past. Standing up rubed his face fiercely leaving it red and sore. Picking up the body he felt a cold shiver go down his spine as blood which stained her clothes leaked onto his hand. Walking towards the woods he looked at the body before giving a small smile and whispered. " I love you Luce, soon i'll join you so just wait okay?"

That was the last time the two of them were found alive


End file.
